Father Figure
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: Father's Day has rolled around once again for Smash Mansion, and Lucas is left once more without having anyone to give his appreciation to. After heavy consideration, he picks the only person he can think of. The only pick he can even think of is a certain navy haired swordsman named Ike.


**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a special for Father's Day! I've never written something for 'holidays' per say ever, so I decided that I'd start today! I have some gift fics coming out this week such as Smash King24's gift fic Fragile Forest and a couple of drabble gifts for my 2nd place finishes in my contest. This was an idea I got from multiple people, and this is very short and zany so don't expect too much from it, okay? Enjoy Father Figure.**

* * *

"Come on Jet Minsho, run after the damn dude! You run like a pansy man, I can chuck that football farther than you can and I don't even play the sport!" Ike roared at the television.

Marth winced, shutting his book. "Would you mind watching how loud your voice is, for just a second? Sheesh Ike, it's as if you're going to wake up the whole complex. Do you really want Ganondorf coming out here and smashing your brain to bits? I mean, it'd be enjoyable to watch and all sure, but you're killing me over here. I'm also certain that the little ones would want to have some one-on-one time with their fathers, don't you think?"

Ike paused the game. "Oh, I completely forgot that it was Father's Day here in the states, huh?"

Marth smiled. "Yep. And I think someone wants to acknowledge that to you."

Ike frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Look behind you." a feeble, gentle, and relaxing voice said behind Ike.

Ike turned and nearly fell out of his chair. Lucas stood in front of him, clutching a card. Marth busted out laughing. "I don't know how you didn't notice that he was behind you. My goodness Ike, how immersed were you in that game?"

"Oh shut it," Ike flustered, snapping a glare at Marth. He turned back to Lucas, relaxing his face. "Now, what can I do for you little guy?"

Lucas handed Ike the card. "Well, as you know, today is Father's Day. I don't exactly have a dad to talk to anymore here, so I picked the second person that acts like a father to me."

Ike took the card gingerly, as if he was afraid it'd poison him. "Why wouldn't you give Ness the card?"

Lucas giggled. "Silly, I see Ness as a brother, not my dad!"

The swordsman smiled. "Right."

Lucas teetered on his heels. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Of course he will." Marth chided, giving Ike a simple glance.

Ike blushed for the second time that morning and ripped open the card. "It looks very nice, it's extremely sweet of you." The card was deep navy, one of Ike's favorite colors. Red and gold trim laced the sides, an intertwining wave of cardinal and halcyon streams. Ike opened the card and read the curly, cursive handwriting in the middle.

 _"Dear Ike,_ _I realize that this isn't the most roundabout way of saying happy Father's Day to you. Ever since I came here, I've been a stranger with people who have already made a family. You clicked with the teenagers and young adults while I became friends with my age. I love Ness, Toon Link, Red, Pit, Kuro, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Bowser Jr., Olimar, and Mr. Game and Watch like my family too. They, are however my brothers and sisters, even little cousins. I can call Mario and Peach my grandpa and grandma, Luigi as the nervous uncle, Samus as the caring aunt. Lucina truly is my mother here, and you Mr. Griel is my father here. Words cannot express how much I love being around you, and how much I appreciate you always being there for me. Thanks for being a great interim dad. With all the love, sincerely; Lucas."_

"Do you like it?" Lucas asked, once the blue-haired teen looked up from the card.

A lone tear slipped down Ike's cheek and pooled a tiny ocean at the crook of his neck. "Like it? Are you kidding me? I love it!"

Ike jumped up from his seat and swung Lucas around in a hug. Marth smiled, his heart wanted to nearly explode in cuteness. Lucas tightened his grip around Ike's neck. "I'm glad you like it. I love you Dad."

That caught the swordsman off guard for a moment. Ike closed his eyes and returned the embrace. "Love you too, son." he whispered.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this little idea that came to me. Thank you so much for reading. And of course, happy Father's Day to all you dads out there including my own. I love you all. Thanks again for always being there like Ike is for Lucas. I'll see you all tomorrow.**

 **~ Paradigm**


End file.
